


Food Sinner: Lena Luthor

by dalliances



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BETTER FICS ARE ON THEIR WAY I SWEAR, F/F, I hope you dont eat your cereal like that, Lena is a weirdo, Sorry for the grammar i wrote this at 3 in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalliances/pseuds/dalliances
Summary: Kara finds Lena doing something unforgivable. Can she forgive her and bring her on the right way?orthe one where Lena doesn't know how to make cereal
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122





	Food Sinner: Lena Luthor

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this, I just saw a video and was like "Lena would definitely do that" so this happened.  
> Please don't be mad at me for the grammar I know its bad, but I'm writing a lot more fics and this was a distraction, in this one I didn't try to make everything perfect.

"Lena! What are you doing?" Kara asked in an exasperated voice.

Lena looked up from the bowl, milk carton still in hand. "What do you mean? I'm making cereal. I thought you wanted breakfast?" 

“Yes but not... Like THAT.” The blonde’s voice was getting higher with each word and it made Lena frown.

She was confused, to say the least. They just had a wonderful morning with sweet cuddles and shy kisses after Lena finally found the courage to tell Kara about her feelings the evening before.

It went better than she could've ever dreamed. Kara ended up admitting her feelings too after a hysterical laugh that ended with a sob and Lena taking Kara into her arms, her own happy tears running down her face. 

They both admitted that they'd been hopelessly in love with the other since the day they had their first movie night, which means one and half a year ago. First, they found it amusing how oblivious they were to the other's feelings, but they also realized that they could've had this, this togetherness, a lot sooner.

They talked about how hard it was for the both of them to act like "normal friends". 

In the end they came to the conclusion that they have never acted like “just friends” with each other, they have always been more to each other.

In between their talk, they kept stealing soft, little pecks from the other’s lips.

As it got later and darker outside, they started to be bolder, they explored the other's mouth until they couldn’t hold back their yawns anymore and fell asleep, cuddled up, with soft murmurs about how happy they made each other.

When the morning came, they enjoyed each other's warmth and the feeling of the presence of the others. 

After a soft makeout session Lena got up with the plan to make them some breakfast, Kara wasn't keen on letting her leave the bed but Lena was successful in threatening the blonde with tickles. 

She got out of bed and went straight to the kitchen, on the way there she thought about making something special, like omelettes or pancakes. But as she opened the fridge these thoughts vanished. The fridge was empty… fully empty, well, except for milk. 

She took the milk out of the fridge (not without looking if the expiry date is exceeded, with Kara you never know), closed it again, and looked around the kitchen to see if she could find something edible.

After opening a few cabinets her eyes fell on a bag of Lucky Charms on the top shelf (she had to use a chair to get them down but if anyone asks she got them all by herself).

She took two clean bowls and spoons out of the dishwasher and started to make their “breakfast”.

What she didn't know was that Kara had been watching her for a few minutes and started to make her way over to Lena as she opened the milk. 

As Lena started to pour the milk into one of the bowls Kara stepped behind her and gently laid her hands on the brunette's waist, until-- 

"Lena! What are you doing?" Kara asked in an exasperated voice as she jerked away from Lena’s back to stand next to her.

"What do you mean? I'm making cereal. I thought you wanted breakfast?"

"Yes but not… like THAT."

Lena looked down on the bowl that was now filled with Milk, she couldn't understand what she did wrong.

"I don't understand Kara," she told her in a questioning tone.

"You have to put the cereal first, NOT the Milk!" Kara answered, a frown building on her face,"Never put the milk first, that's a crime!"

One of Lena's eyebrows rose, "Darling, its cereal, there is no right way to do it."

Kara sputtered "Yes there is! And this is not it!"

Lena sighed, Kara really is a dork. "Ok, so I will take the bowl I already filled with milk and you make your own, how is that?"

The frown didn't leave Kara's face but she didn't look as exasperated as before: "Deal."

In the end, both of them had a perfectly fine bowl of cereal, Kara couldn't help but tease Lena about her eating habit but the brunette didn't care as long as she was snuggled up with her girlfriend.

The day after, Lena ordered take-out for the two of them since Kara was under the shower after a Supergirl-emergency.

The food came half an hour later. When they could finally eat Lena stood up to get something from the kitchen. Kara watched her curiously, as the brunette came back with a bottle of ketchup Kara frowned.

"Do you want to eat your noodles with Ketchup?" she asked with curiosity in her voice.

The amusement was clear in Lena’s voice when she answered: "No"

"Then what are you doing?"

Lena smiled as she added some ketchup next to the potstickers, already dipping one in it.

Kara gasped.

"LENA"

**Author's Note:**

> Once again sorry for the grammar but I still hope you found it at least amusing :)  
> Have a nice day and stay safe!
> 
> ps. I can't wait to post my other fics, they aren't even near finished but some day they will. Stay tuned ;)


End file.
